


Falling

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Rescue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

John's falling.

Standing so long feels like unraveled dizziness, a constant rush of exhaustion, panic, nausea. John wishes he could lie down to sleep; he knows he can't.

He's falling, and he can't get up.

Which is almost funny, he'd laugh except opening his mouth is a bad idea. He's so down he'll never get it up again, and he doesn't care, busy keeping his feet under him, God how he wants Rodney under him, to catch him when he falls

He's not falling for Rodney when rescue comes but Rodney says he did good.

John lets himself fall, and fly.


End file.
